Un drame sur le Queen Camelia
by Natsumi-chan94
Summary: Enquète sur le queen Camelia. Des meurtres en série. Et surtout la mort de... . Comment Tsuzuki vatil réagir? Dsl résumé nul, mais le résumé ne fait pas la fic nan ? bonne lecture


Drame sur le Queen Camelia

Ps : _Désolé pour le titre mais je n'ai vraiment pas été inspirée, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs mais bon. Le titre ne fait pas la fic, nan ? Bon j'espère que vous aimerez ma fic quand même (malgré le titre '). _

_Tiré de : Yami no Matsuei (les descendants des ténèbres) _

_Personnages : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux . Ben les personnages du manga. _

_Genre : petit yaoi peu être _

_Couple : surprise !! lol _

Un corps inerte... une marre de sang... son visage pourtant figé dans une expression calme et sereine... une lettre sur la table de chevet marquée d'une goutte de son sang… des roses rouges serrées contre sa poitrine… le long manteau blanc qu'il portait comme à son habitude, était parsemé de pétales de ces magnifiques fleurs de couleur particulièrement vive…

Comment avait-IL pu en arriver à mourir ? Comment LUI pouvait être mort ? C'était totalement inconcevable. Oui, tout cela devait être un rêve et il allait se réveiller, LUI qui ne pensait qu'à le persécuter. Cependant SON charme était indéniable et il avait du mal à LUI résister. Finalement IL avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, et si cet évènement tragique n'avait pas eu lieu, il aurait sûrement fini par LUI céder. Mais à présent ce ne serait plus possible, tout était terminé. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel, jamais il n'aurait imaginé en arriver là. Le fait qu'IL mourrait un jour ne lui avait à aucun moment effleuré l'esprit, surtout pas dans une telle situation. Un homme tel que LUI, être l'une des victimes d'une série de meurtres. Ceux-ci avaient été commis sur un paquebot parti du port d'Hakata, la ville populaire orientale ayant fusionné en 1889 avec la ville de Fukuoka en prenant le nom de cette dernière même si les deux noms sont utilisés de nos jours, d'autant que la ville d'Hakata s'étant d'avantage développée que la Fukuoka originelle. C'est la plus grosse ville de l'île de Kyûshû et a longtemps servi de point de contact avec la Chine. En effet le « Queen Camelia » faisait le trajet entre l'île de Kyûshû et la ville d'Hong Kong, signifiant en chinois « le port parfumé », et étant situé sur la côte Sud de la Chine. Pour cela le paquebot devait traversé une partie de l'Océan Pacifique puis passant sous l'île de Taiwan, il rejoignait la Mer de Chine jusqu'au port qui était également la ville la plus riche de Chine et aussi un pôle majeur du commerce et de la finance dans le monde. Et cela en deux semaines pour faire l'aller-retour entre les deux villes. Quand aux crimes commis ils étaient particulièrement atroces : la première victime avait été M. Wakabayashi dont le cœur avait été arraché, après sa mort, d'après SON autopsie, et il portait à son cou des traces de morsures se situant sur sa carotide. Il LE soupçonnait alors naturellement d'être le responsable de la mort de cet homme, ayant dans l'idée qu'Il était un vampire. Cependant un peu après le meurtre, il fut réveillé par la fille unique du directeur qui avait une nouvelle fois reçu un message énigmatique. Elle s'inquiétait car IL n'était pas venu au rendez vous avec le jeune étudiant en médecine à propos de l'autopsie qu'IL avait réalisé. Tous se posaient des questions sur cette étrange absence. Ils étaient allés frapper à la porte de SA cabine et c'est là ils L'avaient découvert étendu sur son lit, sans vie, un fin filet de sang coulant doucement au coin de ses lèvres, des pétales et des cartes de tarot éparpillées sur lui, un bouquet de roses rouge vif qu'il tenait serré contre son torse. Tsubaki hime avait alors ouvert la lettre qu'elle avait reçu :

_Chère Tsubaki hime,_

_Ceci vous est offert par quelqu'un qui vous aime beaucoup._

_Cet homme noir à la « personnalité double » qui repose dans ce cercueil de roses. _

_C'est le roi d'épée. _

SA mort avait été un choc pour tous, Tsubaki hime s'était évanouie. Quant à Hisoka, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme pour lequel il était devenu un Shinigami et duquel il voulait se venger, avait été tué par d'autres mains que les siennes. Le concernant, il n'arrivait pas à conceptualiser SA mort, tout cela était arrivé si rapidement. Tout le monde autour de lui était plus ou moins attristé de l'évènement mais lui ne savait pas quel sentiment la nouvelle avait provoqué en lui. En effet il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il ressentirait une sorte de contentement ou quelque chose de similaire, cependant rien de tel ne s'était produit. En fait tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne ressentait rien, il était vide. Rien ne pouvait le faire réagir, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était tel un corps sans son âme, une enveloppe vide, un élément décoratif dans ce monde si cruel (un ventilateur en hiver, un saut sans élastique, … désolé petite référence à Gravitation…) bref il n'était plus lui-même. Il avait en fait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il ne parla d'ailleurs à personne ce jour là. Il resta seul dans sa cabine du Queen Camelia. Il passa la journée à tournée en rond, à s'asseoir et se lever de son lit pour finalement recommencer à tourner en rond, tel un lion dans sa cage. Un lion, c'était en fait un animal qui l'aurait bien caractérisé à ce moment, car il sentait en lui une rage bestiale et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'isoler dans sa chambre, pour ne blesser personne involontairement. Cependant il ne pût résister au besoin de se défouler sur les objets qui se trouvaient dans sa cabine. Un vase vola à travers la pièce, une chaise également qui finie par percuter le miroir de la coiffeuse qui se brisa en une dizaine de débris. Tsuzuki, un peu calmé, observa l'étendue des dégâts, puis il s'écroula de fatigue sur la dernière chaise qui lui restait. C'est là qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention. La porte s'ouvrit. Une lame brilla à la lumière de la lampe de la cabine. Un corps s'effondra. Le sang se répandit. La porte se referma.

_Voila !! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une suite ? Peu être, si ça vous a plu en fait . Reviews s'il vous plait. _


End file.
